


What I should have done

by Hotgitay



Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beth ann tells Sheila she’s leaving Rob for good





	What I should have done

“I’m leaving Rob”Beth Ann says to Sheila 

“Good for you”Sheila says to her 

“I know you think I’m crazy and are probably still mad at me but I miss talking to you”Beth Ann said to her 

“I hate to admit it despite you being nuts I miss our friendship”Sheila tells her 

“So why you leaving him now?”Sheila asked her 

“He proposed to April and she said yes”Beth Ann informs her 

“Son of a bitch”Sheila’s eyes darkened 

Sheila wanted to go and beat Robs ass 

“I’m doing what I should have done a long time ago”Beth Ann said 

Ever since April told Rob about being pregnant with his baby Beth Ann felt different about her relationship with her new friend 

April did call her after Rob proposed and she accepted his offer she sounded elated 

Sheila wasn’t necessarily disagreeing with her friends plans to leave her cheating liar of a husband


End file.
